


Fancied Notions

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a fancied notion that causes him some issues. Written with TheBustyBarmaid. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancied Notions

Jim laughed weakly as he laid on the ground, blood pooling out of his body. It had been an ambush. Ten men had attacked him the one day he hadn't brought his pocket knife and the one day Seb was out on a job. Usually, he'd stay in the flat, but they had run out of coffee and cereal, and he'd felt like a walk. He should stop having ridiculous random notions. They only brought trouble. His phone was taken along by the attackers, but he luckily had been genius to have the memory wiped if one wrong code was put in. And, of course, there were multiple timed codes to get in. And it was programmed to alert Seb of his location after two seconds of being taken. So, hopefully, Seb didn't have his phone on silent like he usually did when he was on a job.

Sebastian felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket as he was lining up to take the perfect shot. He ignored it as the target's brain was blown to bits. After his L115H3 rifle was put away, he got out his phone and looked at the message.

Richard is stuck in a tree.

Sebastian ran.

Jim stared at the sky. He could feel the blood that was coming out of him come close to the dangerous three pint level that would kill him. He silently wondered what Seb was doing. If he'd gotten the job done. Oh well. It didn't really matter now. The whole big plan was going to die with him anyway.

Sebastian ran as fast as he could, hoping to reach Jim in time. As he turned sharply to the alerted alleyway, Sebastian saw a body laying in a growing pool of blood. He skidded to his knees next to it and desperately searched for a pulse. When he found one, he dialed their emergency service and used his jacket to staunch the blood flow. Jim fluttered his eyelids open when he felt Seb's firmiliar, warm hand enclose around his wrist and gave a weak smile. "Hey, Tiger." He managed to choke out before he began to cough violently, blood splattering out of his mouth.

"I called our emergency services. Don't you dare die on me, Jim!" Sebastian pressed harder on the jacket and Jim smiled weakly before his eyes fluttered shut again. "Hey! Don't you dare fall asleep!" Seb pressed harder on his jacket, trying to keep him awake. He heard sirens in the distance, approaching fast.

Jim grinned and opened his eyes weakly. "I'm awake."

"And you better stay that way." He growled. "Why were you out?"

"I fancied a walk."

"Yeah, and the-" Sebastian was interrupted as the emergency personnel ran up and started doing their job. Failure was fatal. Jim tried to keep a hold of Seb. Anything. His hand, jacket sleeve, arm. Once everything was settled into the ambulance, Sebastian grabbed Jim's hand, offering comfort before he was knocked out to prepare for surgery. Jim was taken away and it would be five hours at least before he would be awake again. Sebastian waited impatiently in the waiting room, scaring everyone until he would go to Jim's bedside and fall asleep for a few hours.

Five hours later, Sebastian was permitted to visit Jim. He blearily walked into his room, taking his hand and laying his head down next to it, falling asleep. Jim stirred and smiled tiredly before kissing his sniper's hand, who smiled in his sleep as he clasped Jim's hand tightly. Jim closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, comforted by his sniper.

A few hours later, Sebastian woke violently, unsure of where he was. Jim stirred. "Sebby?" He murmured drowsily.

"Hey, Jim. How're you feeling?"

"Fine now that you're here." He grinned and Sebastian grinned back before Jim gently tugged him closer. "Hey, you need to rest."

"I will when you lay next to me."

Sebastian sighed and laid down carefully next to him. "Now sleep." Jim grinned before snuggling into his side. Sebastian ran his fingers through his boss's hair until he is certain Jim has fallen asleep, then slips off himself and joins him.


End file.
